


In My Mind's Eye

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I have no idea, Not necessarily a happy ending, Post-Game, but kind of a happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw the overall end to the game...</p><p>And she saw her own end....</p><p>All in her Mind's Eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind's Eye

She saw everything happen in her mind as if there was another eye inside her brain. She saw their struggle, their near defeat, their plight being rewarded. She saw her, Dirk, and Dave take down Spades Slick and Jack English with teamwork and sheer force of will - as well as some pretty rad fraymotifs. She saw the defeat of Her Imperious Condescension - finally the Empress was dead. She saw them all making it to the winner’s platform with a bright red door in front of them.

 

She saw the creation of the Genesis Frog. She saw all on the platform happy on their new planet.

 

And she wasn’t a part of that equation.

 

Terezi Pyrope would not be joining the others in their new world. Not now, not ever. She had unfinished business that she couldn’t leave behind. Well, the tealblood troll could, but never would. It was much too important to her.

 

So instead of turning with the others toward the glowing red door as it turned white, Terezi stepped off the platform and donned her rocket pack. The blind troll sped off without anyone really paying her any mind. Where she was going, only she knew. 

 

The young troll flew for a while, bypassing broken dream bubble after broken dream bubble, finally happening upon one close to the Black Hole the alternate Calliope had created by destroying her Green Sun. Making the rocket speed forward as fast as possible, Terezi crashed right into the bubble, landing in a group of ghosts at the very back of the army. 

 

“God, Ter! Watch yourself! Wait… You aren’t a ghost… Ter…?” The voice was that of one Eridan Ampora, who Terezi had landed on. The tealblood recaptchalogued the rocket pack and stood with Eridan’s help along with a godtier Latula.

 

“Hey, Lil ‘Rez. You ok?” asked Latula, wanting to make sure her dancestor wasn’t hurt. Sure the army was ghosts, but those that were alive couldn’t fight well if they were injured. Terezi just shrugged her off.

 

“I’m fine. Where is Vriska?” Eridan and Latula looked at one another before turning back to Terezi and giving her matching smiles, their pupil-less eyes still showing happiness that their friend and family had come back to help them get Lord English out of the way for good. Eridan chose to answer.

 

“She’s at the front. I can-”

 

“I’ll fly you up there, Terezi. Do you trust me?” Latula opened her arms as she cut off the seadweller, wanting to take her family up to the frontlines like the smaller troll wanted. Terezi nodded and offered the two of them a smile as well.

 

“Thank you, Latula. Yes, I trust you. Please take me to Vriska.” With that, the elder Pyrope grabbed the younger and flew off with her to the front lines. Over the massive ghost army they flew, others looking up in their standstill, pointing and waving, smiling at the smaller tealblood. She waved back just before they landed in front of Vriska. Latula set down Terezi and nearly struggled to fly back to the ranks, the force of the Black Hole starting to become too much. 

 

Terezi, however, stood in front of her moirail and smirked. Vriska looked stunned, but that look quickly turned to one of mischief.

 

“Ready for one last FLARP, my Scourge Sister?”

 

“Of course.” Terezi moved to stand beside her Scourge Sister, the glowing white house behind them along with the ghost army and Lord English with his 8-Ball black eyes in front of them. They reached for each other’s hands, grasping them tight as they grabbed their respective strife specibii. Terezi readied her cane-swordkind while Vriska grabbed her dicekind.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Always am.” With that, Vriska threw her dice, using her godtier powers to ensure they landed on all 8’s for their most powerful attack to defeat the monster that was Lord English.

 

Terezi saw the end in her mind’s eye. None of them would make it to the new planet, but at least Lord English would be trapped in an endless void where he could do no more damage. 

 

And that was enough of a reason for her to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on why we never saw Terezi in the upd8. At least, one of my takes. It was intended to rip out feels. I was basically crying while writing this.


End file.
